


They're Cold, But Never Ice Cold

by ArcheryGirl1101



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bonding, Captain Canary, Character Development, Developing Relationship, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, POV Multiple, Panic Attacks, Post-Season/Series 01 AU, Reminiscing, Trauma, possible ooc, slight angst, snowbird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheryGirl1101/pseuds/ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: Leonard and Sara learn more about each other when a mission goes wrong. Captain Canary / Snowbird.





	1. Boxed In

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's been YEARS since I watched Legends of Tomorrow. I only watched Season 1 and found myself Bored in S2 - I didn't watch all of it.
> 
> I desperately wanted Leonard and Sara together, The Crook and The Assassin. How Badass would that have been?
> 
> This is mostly Fluff with a slight AU twist.
> 
> Wanted a slight break from "Angel Fish" too.
> 
> Please Read and Review
> 
> Possible slight OOC

Leonard didn't get attached. Neither did Sara. Yet the pair found themselves bound together in their times of need.

During a mission Snart and Sara found themselves trapped inside a tiny room.

Both bodies snapped to where the door had sealed, Snart always knew where the little nooks and cranny's were to shift undetected from one hiding spot to the next but this room was like solid concrete.

Out the corner of his eye he spotted Sara taking deep breaths, planting herself against the wall as her bow staff slipped from her grasp clattering against the walls.

"Sara?"

Sara was struggling to catch her breath, despite having lifetimes of training drilled into her Mind, Body and whatever remained of her Soul Sara could only focus on the trapped atmosphere surrounding her. She didn't hear Leonard asking for her.

Snart was astounded, his partner, his Assassin, his fearless Canary was having a panic attack. He made sure his composure was set before he stepped over to her,

"Sara? Sara, focus on me. We're on a mission; extract viable information to locate Savage, do you remember?"

He could feel the Sara trembling beneath his hands, gently pulling away he removed his parka and dumped it to the floor giving them something to sit on and didn't allow Sara to feel more surrounded than she originally was as he guided her to the floor. Leonard tucked his legs close giving Sara the extra room to stretch her legs - not that he minded in the least.

He hesitated to keep a hand against her chest knowing the wrong move could potentially end in his neck snapping without a second thought from the Assassin, even through his gloved fingers he could feel every rapid thud of Sara's heart beating against her ribcage

"Sara, it's alright" He whispered, cursing internally _'Smooth, Snart. Real smooth'_

"We're on a mission from Rip Hunter, our leader" Snart had to avoid gagging at the word, no-one led him - Snart lived by the rule he made himself "The future-idiot who's leading us on a revenge mission against Vandal Savage"

Sara wasn't responding so he had to swallow his pride - and a little bile to do this - he wasn't a touchy-feely kind of guy but he'd comforted Lisa when they were younger so this was no different.

"Sara listen to me, you're safe. I'm right here next to you. The team will find us" The pair hadn't attempted their comms yet, Snart test his own but all that fed through was static - great. He didn't tell Sara, making her stressed would only raise her anxiety.

"Come on, Assassin. Where'd you go? Can't be resting in your cage forever" He joked, still whispering

That seemed to spark a reaction, a noise - what could have been a spluttering cough or laugh escaped Sara instead of eerie silence

"There you are. Listen to me Sara, you're fine. I'm right here" Sighing wondering what to say next as Sara's eyes darted around the room "Stretch your legs out, it should help a little"

The idea terrified Sara, she turned to face him, watery-eyed "It's OK, Sara. You're safe"

It seemed to take Sara all of her physical strength to lower her shaking legs in what space they had

"You're brave, Sara. One of the best I know"

Sara's breathing worsened, Snart guessed she was going to throw up, carefully sliding his left arm behind her to tilt her forward slowly, he rubbed her back in all directions "Canary doesn't like being in one place too long, huh?"

Sara choked out some more.

"Take it easy, Sara" Leonard quietly spoke "Deep breaths, in and out, nice and slow"

"C-Cold" Sara shivered

Leonard lightly tugged Sara into his chest, Sara clung to his shirt for aggressive dear life

"Don't go anywhere" Sara demanded through chattering teeth

"Wouldn't if I could, Sara"

Leonard lowered his head to rest it against Sara's hair, wrapping his arms around Sara's body to keep her comfortable and warm

He continued to whisper sentimental words in her ears, despite his unbreakable exterior he created a soft spot for his favourite blonde-teammate, she'd grown on him from the first minute

Once again Sara's breathing was slightly racing, Leonard asked what caused the sudden trauma, he figured being an Assassin would negate having these sort of events. The Canary began to explain her fall. She then explained that for over a solid year she lay dead and decaying inside a isolated stone-chilled coffin within her original burial grounds from her first 'death' upon the Queen's Gambit.

"A year ago... I died. I was shot with three arrows in the abdomen, one right after the other. Each shot I was pushed back further to the rooftop's edge, I fell. I could feel my bones shatter and my head smacking against the soaked concrete but that was it. Like I said before, I felt like everyone I knew and loved was so far away"

Snart analysed Sara's face, she was in the midst of panicking and nearly bursting into tears, he never expected any sort of emotional switch from the Assassin

"Afterwards I was put to rest, buried in a coffin in my Black Canary suit in my original tombstone's location. It was so cold, so isolated... I was an empty shell trapped underground with no-one there to hear me"

Leonard finally saw Sara in a different light, she wasn't just a badass fighter that could hold her own in more than one way; she survived Death _twice._

"What do you mean 'original tombstone'?"

"I was a kid, a teen who thought the world was at her feet and for the taking. I stowed away with my Sister's boyfriend - at the time - we were sailing on his private yacht together, a thunderstorm hit and we sunk. My family found out and buried an empty coffin for closure"

Snart understood how such experiences could unveil such an aftermath.

"You're a survivor" Snart had spoken without notice, it caused Sara to smile.

"T-Thanks. You too"

"Being stabbed in Juvi with Mick saving my ass is different, plus the run down medical ward did their part"

Sara rolled her eyes "T-t-take the com-compliment"

Snart shrugged, pulling Sara closer to him, "Fine. Only if you rest, Sara. I'll keep watch"

It took hours to be released, Sara had another attack but it barely lasted after Snart rewrapped an arm around her, once again gently shushing her and drilled the idea of 'Being OK' and 'We'll be out of here in no time' into her head. Needless to say it worked.

Banging against the door made Snart jolt, tightening his hold on Sara so she wouldn't panic for the third time during their cramped stay

"Boss, you in there?"

"Mick! Get the door open. Don't light it either!" Snart made sure as he swore he could see and feel Mick getting into position "there's no room for Sara and I to avoid it"

"No fun but fine. Haircut get me a crowbar"

Snart rolled his eyes "Sara" He whispered into her ear "Sara, we're safe now"

The door gave way to Mick's overload of power. Snart's emotional status turned from soft and caring to his 'Captain Cold' persona "Took you long enough"

"Well technically-"

"Save it, Raymond" Snart dismissed, picking Sara up bridal style

"Not a word" He hissed to Mick as they left the building. Ray had taken Sara's bow staff while the Canary lay semi-unconscious in Leonard's arms.


	2. Second Time Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next Two Chapters involves Nightmares

During any form of nightmare or flashback the pair suffered from they found each other.

Sara's nightmares consisted of her rooftop fall or Nanda Parbat's training; all her scars production and the final three arrows that Sara didn't want to think about, ever.

Now that she was constantly around a group of 'heroes' - a misfit band that was 'destined' to save the world - it was aggravating to act like a stone 24/7. Some nights, worse than others made her desire to curl up in a ball and retreat whenever she was ready but a teammate would knock on her door or Gideon would alert everyone on an emergency or Savage update. No rest or recovery for the wicked then.

_After her and Snart's encounter with that tiny room while Sara had shown her hidden colours she realised that Leonard was now looking at her differently._

_After the incident and the pair returned to the spacious control room Sara could still feel Snart's ice-blue eyes on her but it wasn't in pity or mocking, he was making sure she was alright. Before they entered the Wave Rider Snart gingerly placed Sara on her feet._

_"Want to go somewhere private first?" Snart murmured to suddenly realise how that came out "No funny business on my end"_

_Sara shook her head, she wished she could have said "_ _**No. I'd feel better around more people than our dorms right now** _ _" But she couldn't trust herself to voice a word. Leonard seemingly picked this up telepathically, giving her space to walk beside her while behind Ray and Mick._

_"Raymond" Leonard called_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Speak of this to no-one"_

_"I don't need to think about what will happen if I do, right?"_

_Silence was his reply. Three sets of eyes landed on Ray making him exceedingly uncomfortable "That's a no then"_

_"Haircut, say anything and they'll be one less team member on this ship" Mick simply put it_

_"OK. I'm gonna... go join the others" Ray sped off._

_"I'm getting a drink" Mick shortly left the two together again._

_"Sara?" Snart asked again, once again minding how he looked at her._

_"I'm OK, Leonard" Sara weakly stated "I think I'm going to sit in the control room, could use the company"_

_"Lead the way, Assassin"_

At night, or what could be perceived as night Sara jolted awake from re-experiencing death; her second time, falling from that building once again to awake tangled on the floor in bedsheets covered in sweat. It took far longer than the Assassin would ever admit to escape her cotton cocoon.

This night in particular brought Sara shuffling into the control room whilst Stein, Mick, Snart and Ray were all having some form of a conversation, Snart was clearly only half paying attention - at best, Mick was near asleep from sheer boredom while Ray was completely 100% invested into the Professor's lecturing. Snart caught Sara from his peripherals, he smoothly transferred his eyes to Sara without giving it away to the others.

Sara always held a haunted expression, she was a stone but her eyes... They held the true emotional overload. When the situation was reversed Snart was the opposite; his eyes turned dead but it was clear he was in pain or distressed however he only ever let his walls crumble properly for his Canary. Mick would just hand him a beer - or several and the pair sat down and drank until they passed out.

Sara shuffled in, her posture - slumped while her feet were dragging hard, her eyes were also red-rimmed. She slowly made her way to the empty chair next to Leonard -which he had opened his back to - Sara sat down and gripped his left arm tight but her gaze was completely elsewhere. Leonard knew what this meant thanks to all his buried childhood years of protecting and comforting Lisa, he signalled for everyone NOT say a word or bring attention to it - that would only make matters a thousand times worse - which Martin, Mick and Ray all complied to. Stein continued his lecture without really any form of stopping.

Snart wasn't listening anymore, discretely he gave his left hand to Sara as she was still holding his that arm, she firmly took it but didn't change face or character.  
Leonard felt sympathy for his Canary, quietly letting her know that he was there for her when and however she needed him, all with a squeeze of the hand. Snart had lost track of the time past before Sara shot up from her seat pulling him with her. Sending a glare behind him as Stein abruptly stopped mid-sentence he hesitantly continued again. Mick gave up entirely now that his partner had left him alone to suffer announcing he was going to get some real shut-eye.

Sara didn't stop moving until they reached a dormant corridor. The Canary spun around, her eyes soaked with unshed tears and gripped her arms tight around Leonard, she pressed her head into his shoulder as sobs rattled her body. Snart unfroze from his initial shock, he gingerly brought his left hand to the back of her head to stroke her sun-kissed locks a little, only stick to the top of her head while his right arm slowly encased her back. He angled his chin to rest against her hair without putting any weight on it. His navy shirt-sleeve shoulder was beginning to dampen, Leonard couldn't have cared less.

"You're my brave Canary. Don't ever think that showing emotions makes you weak" Snart had no clue where this came from or why he said it but it did the trick - once again the choke of a laugh was made.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" Leonard crinkled his brows, pulling a frown. He didn't lean away. He never did. Pushing Sara away would be the worst mistake of his life.

"Blubbering all over your shirt"

"Sara..." He shook his head, increasing his grip around her softly. He didn't know what to say next but it's all the Canary needed to hear. Everything that was left unsaid was already known.

"Thanks Leonard" Sara sniffled, pulling away and wiping away tear remnants "Jax you better get outta here otherwise we will be responsible for extinguishing Firestorm!" Sara announced staring Leonard right in the eye, smirking.

Footsteps rapidly scrambled in the background

Both Leonard and Sara chuckled. Sara took a hold of Snart's hand again "Leonard, thank you for this"

"Anytime Assassin"

"We'll need to delete Jax's phone history, I think I heard a camera click"

"Let Mick and I handle that" Snart was back to his usual self

Sara laughed, "You know if need someone like I just did my door's always open, but I recommend knocking first"

"No doubt about that" Snart quirked an eyebrow "Goodnight, Sara" Leonard bowed his head a little, they both knew it was far too risky to walk together to their dorms, besides they were on different corridors so it would be pretty pointless.

"Goodnight Assassin"

"Goodnight Leonard"

"The door's unlocked" Leonard threw over his shoulder quickly.

Warmth spread throughout Sara's chest, she knew she could open up to Snart without fearing consequences, they could keep a secret for one-another. Sara felt confident - with the addition of drained from her emotional outburst. Knowing that Leonard was willingly allowing his door to stay open for her helped Sara sleep soundly for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra Note: First time it was through Sara's POV, Next Chapter it switches to Snart's POV but it won't be from this Chapter - if that makes sense.
> 
> Plus a little coping mechanism they both wound up doing together will be shown next too.


	3. Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's been a while, this Chapter has been nearly Complete for ages, it was just a matter of Fully Finishing it. Not sure when I'll produce the Next   
> Chapter.
> 
> Hopefully this isn't Too Sappy / Chick-Flicky but I can never resist when the tone is set.
> 
> Little shorter than the Two Chapters Prior and that may be the case with the next Chapter too, not sure yet.
> 
> My Focus will be shifting back to "The Girl In Red" at some point (Shameful Promoting. Apologies)
> 
> Enjoy

**Perspective:**

At night, Snart would dream. Some fond ones; robberies and spending 'quality time' with Lisa, seeing her smile made his world a little brighter. Others not so much. Some nightmares consisted of his dreadful, abusive childhood which were enough to startle him awake he'd never let it on how much his Father had truly affected him in adult life. Those dreams were dismissed with denial and alcohol to boot.

Then there was one of those nights, on a rare occasion his mind show him his version of how he believed Sara had died. In his dreams Sara would die of gunshots, stabbings and drowning despite Sara telling him how she had died from three arrows piercing into her middle.

She hadn't gone into detail about her killer so really any dream involving Sara - positive and negative was merely his imagination taking over. He never spoke of this to Anyone.

He'd remembered Sara's details of being shot with arrows causing her to back-peddle off a roof and collide with the ground, his unconscious mind would warp that knowledge into whoever he thought could of been her killer; most times it was a blurred shadow-figure with a bow and three arrows, a few times now it had been Vandal Savage who had thrown the arrows like tiny javelins, twice it had been that random guy from the 70's bar who had not-so-subtly tried to have his disgusting way with Sara - of course she kicked that guy's ass in the real world with style and grace so Snart wouldn't believe those nightmares.

One night, after he and Sara had a dispute he'd gone to bed with slight regret and bubbling anger. Once again he found himself on that rooftop watching Sara shuffle backwards to the ledge and drop however this time he noticed the perspective had changed; usually he was watching from afar, as if he was an audience behind a screen but this time... this time she seemed to be facing him.

Leonard tossed and turned around in his sleep. His dream was running on a vicious loop.

**_"Sara"_ **

**_The blonde turned, Snart couldn't imagine Sara in different battle armour other than her White Canary suit. She looked so out of place compared to her bleak and drab Starling City surroundings._ **

**_"Leonard? What are you doing?"_ **

**_He felt his finger squeeze a trigger, an arrow shot into Sara's abdomen, crimson red bled across her ivory-coloured suit-top from the arrow's impact. Snart had never used anything other than a gun or his standard Cold Gun he was so accustomed to using, he peaked down seeing a bow-gun in his hand. Unable to control his actions he shot her two more time, causing her to gasp out her last breath, the gravel scrapping beneath her feet screeched in his ears, witnessing the spreading blood on her suit made him want to shut his eyes forever._ **

True he'd been partially annoyed with the Canary at times before but he'd never, _never_ want to kill her. She meant too much to him.

Snart threw himself upright, shocked with his actions. Clenching his hands into fists so hard they shook and his knuckles cracked. He was no stranger to killing, he'd been doing so too long to remember when it started but to murder a her, to end Sara's life... "No"

"No" He repeated to the darkness around him.

Getting up, dressing himself into his clothes from earlier today and padded his way out of the dorm. When his nightmaring subconscious got the better of him he found himself going where he always seemed to go while he couldn't sleep. He's silently move around the Wave Rider to her room and knocked twice.

Their Nightmare routine was simple; go to each other's room, knock twice and wait.

Sara was the first to do this shortly after her panic attack, Snart had meant what he said, the door was always open. It was Sara's idea to knock so neither of them were tempted to attack and kill their 'intruder'.

Once answered Snart or Sara, in this case Sara, would let the other in and allow them to get comfortable; Snart sat on Sara's bed, Sara initiated a game of Gin, noting Leonard's iron grip on the cards, warping them but she didn't ask. Snart barely gave her eye contact this time. No matter what nightmare plagued Sara she would watch him like a hawk so she knew he was real and that he was there. Once the pair became bored or couldn't concentrate enough to play Snart dropped his head into his hands, rubbing his eyes. Sara gave him a soft smile, he was moderately over whatever he had gone through now.

Sara made room for Snart to stretch up along her bed against to wall allowing Sara plenty of room. The Canary lay on her side, curling up against him

"What did you dream about? Do you want to talk about it this time?"

When the situation was reversed, when Sara came to Snart for comfort through he asked the same question after Sara made herself comfortable laying against Leonard's chest inside his arms. The two embraced themselves like they did in that impossibly small room. The answer for the two vocal point questions were always answered in a negative response. They had their secrets, they didn't pry into each other's life until it was necessary or they were ready.

"Not tonight, Assassin"

"Goodnight, Crook"

They lay in silence, having their eyes shut made the situation less awkward. It took hours before they fell asleep, despite being comfortable with each other it was impossible to not feel tense as the demons and shadows lurked around them in the darkness.

They felt safer in the daylight, when they could see everything around them but for now inside the darkness with nothing but each other and weapons disguarded but ready at their side together the Canary and Captain Cold could ride it out again.


	4. First Of Many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OK. This didn't have much to start with and it Transformed into this Fluff.
> 
> Been a while since I've written for this Story, so of course, short Chapter this time around.
> 
> Enjoy...

Despite both of their Broken Souls and contrasting pasts they made a relationship out of it. It was kept secret for as long as physically possible with the constant missions and being around many people at one time. Nothing had changed drastically, they'd sit closer, share a beer more often and pair off together on missions - a trio when Mick involved himself.

The team didn't know, except Mick. He'd walked in on them sharing a private quick kiss, Mick had little input, "As long as I'm not in the room while you both smooch, I don't care" The remark caused them both to smirk, scoff and shake their heads in dismissal, Mick could joke all he wanted, even Snart and Sara made fun of themselves because they knew things were going to be just fine between them. Screw what the others thought.

They both acknowledged the fact that they weren't the first couple on this ship. Kendra and Carter were a tricky lead to follow, Kendra moved on to Palmer and while that had it's moments it hadn't lasted. Both Cold and the Canary noticed they had their work cut out for them, maintaining a relationship whilst saving the world was just going to be taken one step at a time.

Snart had never attached himself to someone in such a long time having Sara this close to him almost confused the Crook. Sara didn't need constant protection or kept hidden in the dark about what he actually did. It felt strange, but a good strange.

Unbeknown to Snart Sara was feeling the exact same way. Strange and oddly confident feelings were realised about their new point in their now _actual_ relationship. Snart was a Bad Guy but to be honest that was Sara's type, in males or females they weren't goody two shoes because they were boring and had no spark. Baby Boys and Girls excited Sara and Leonard Snart was just that. The Thief, a Crook, the man whole followed his own rules and took orders from no-one. He was level-headed and when the worst situation arose he stepped up, took control and everyone got what they wanted, most of time...

Sara and Snart made no official announcement, thanks to Palmer - the innocent Douchebag who started the whole show down - everyone on the Wave Rider was finally aware.

Rip was going over a mission plan, Snart and Sara were standing relatively close, Snart placed his hand on the table, suspiciously covered Sara's pinkie and 'ring' finger. Ray gasped loud enough to interrupt and say "You two are together!"

"Yes, can we get back to the mission brief" Rip continued "Now-"

"Are you kidding?" Jax shouted over their Captain "Captain Cold and Sara?" He had once walked in - and somehow lost the evidence from his phone - and stumbled in on the pair having an emotional moment but now, this time everything was revealed in broad and clear perspectives.

"Yes" Leonard answered "Guess the cat's out, Sara"

"I suppose it is. If everyone could get their heads back in the game-"

"How long has this relationship been running under our noses?" Stein cut her off to neither Sara or Leonard's amusement.

Both Snart and Sara deflated "Palmer and Kendra were in a relationship, no-one made a huge deal about that" Sara reasoned

"Yes we did. And they almost got married" Jax spoke up again

"Thanks for the reminder" Ray mumbled

"Team!" Rip yelled, sending all eight quiet, Mick hadn't said a word, he was bored and the discussion was giving him a migraine.

"If we could focus on the task at hand we can focus of the new production in the ship later once this mission is complete"

Another mission turned sour left the group in a defeated mood. This thankfully distracted them all from Sara and Leonard's developing relationship for five minutes. The pair were sitting together drinking a little beer while playing cards

"Are you sure about this?" Snart asked, not taking his eyes off his winning hand

"Yeah. I think we can handle this situation"

"Of course" Snart smirked over towards Sara.

Sara's sharp silver eyes met Leonard ice blues, many challenges were ahead of them but they were the Crook and the Assassin, (The Cold Badass'), dubbed by Jax and backed up by Ray. That term probably wasn't going away any time soon but who cared?

"It won't be easy" Sara cocked her head, knowing Leonard had won this game

"For better for worse, right?" Leonard placed his cards on the floor, not only had he won this game but both he and Sara had overcome the first hurdle.

"Definitely" Sara warmly smiled back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra Note: Was originally going to make this a One-Shot but I thought I'd give this Chapters instead. I loosely wrote the drafted finished product while I was suppose to be asleep for work. I've dipped into Detail whenever I had time


End file.
